A Person's Worth A Thousand Words
by ChocolatyFox
Summary: "I wonder why I never noticed him...I mean we've been in the same class all year"  SoRiku and RoxSor  or whatever these name smooshes are called..  Obviously contains yaoi. M for later chapters. Possible MPREG haven't decided yet..


**A.N- I'm kind of new to the world of Kingdom Hearts, soooo my first story for it might fail... :) please be nice. WARNING: Ermm..this doesn't necessarily start out with SoRiku, it will take some time, I like stories that build up rather than jumping straight into the smex.**

_The environment in the room was so unusual, something I've never felt before. Worry filled my mind, pleasure doing the same with my body. My spine tingled from the soft, velvety feel on my bare chest. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the sheer bliss off it all, but something just told me that this wasn't right. When the butterfly kisses stopped, something wet slipped across my bottom lip. Ever so slightly, I parted my mouth and without a moments hesitation a tongue found its way inside my mouth. Our tongues fought each other but mine wasn't strong enough and did not become dominant. I wasn't complaining though, I actually kinda liked it. There was still this...awkward feeling I was getting._

_After the hot tongue-wrestle finished and we broke apart leaving centimeters between our lips, I opened my eyes to see a pair of ocean blue ones staring right into mine and lips curling into a smile. I grinned back, and he kissed my cheek. I ran my fingers through his golden locks. His hair was so silky even though it looked very spiky. He said something to me, I couldn't make out what it was. He hugged me then suddenly vanished before me._

Let me tell you, I was pissed when I woke up that morning. That happened to be one of the best dreams I've had in years! It didn't even get to end! Yet, there was something telling me that the whole thing was never meant to be. I shrugged it off. Maybe my mind was just telling me that I'm too young to be thinking about stuff people do in bed. That, however, wasn't even the worst part about it. What really ticked me off was the fact that it wasn't real, even though that's how it felt. Stupid mind, playing with my emotions. I really wished it could have been real. I hoped and prayed for a day when it would actually come true. I'd die. I mean, who wouldn't? Roxas was the nicest and cutest guy I'd ever met. He just couldn't let anyone down, he was everyone's best friend. His looks caught all of the girls attention. Sometimes, even guys would admit that he was hot. I just did. But that's what kind of scared me and crushed my wildest dreams. I'm pretty sure that he's straight.

After letting out a sigh of defeat, I sat up in bed dreading the seven hours of school yet to come. The only good part about it was seeing the honey blonde I fantasized about. Yet, it made me sad knowing that he would never return the same feelings. Turning to my left, I glanced to the alarm clock on my nightstand which read, 6:45...holy crap I'm gonna be late.

* * *

><p>As soon as my right foot entered the classroom, the first bell of the day rung. I looked up into the cold blue eyes of my teacher, Mr. Xemnas, when he said, "Only one-twelfth of you was on time, eleven-twelfths were tardy. Majority rules." He finished his sentence with a grin and I went to take my seat in the back. Snickers sounded through the room. I swear that man hated me. He was also a guy who picked favorites. It was usually the kids who dressed in all black, like Demyx. I found it weird though, he was sort of a loudmouth and troublemaker, but Xemnas liked him. I was tapped on the shoulder when I sat down. The 'poker' was Namine, one of my closest friends, she gave me a reassuring smile. That made me feel a little better about my evil teacher issue. Thankfully, homeroom only lasts thirty minutes so I wouldn't have to see his face for too long.<p>

I sighed and began copying down the notes on the board. And so starts another day. Another hopeless day, with a negative ten percent chance of having my fantasy come true. God, send me an angel. Preferably, Cupid. That would be the only chance I could get with him. I couldn't just throw myself at him either, I'm no whore. A couple of girls have, but he politely turned them down. He's gone out with someone before, but I couldn't remember her name, all I knew was that she had short cut black hair and was very petite. The reason, or what everyone else said, they broke up was because the black haired girl moved to another country. Roxas was pretty upset but he's over it now. In hindsight, maybe he'll see me as an option. He could be sick of girls now, right? Oh please let me be right...

I jumped in my seat as I heard the class change bell go off. Was I really thinking for that long? I looked down at my paper and only saw a few notes about equations, random scribbles and a certain someone's name. I really hoped no one saw that. But at that point, nothing mattered because I was overjoyed with the thought of Roxas actually wanting to go out with me. Maybe dreams can come true if you put your mind to it. Quickly, I gathered my books and got ready to go to my next class, which was art. Today was the day, I was gonna do it. I was going to go up to Roxas and tell him how I really felt. We knew each other and hung out long enough to make it not seem creepy. We were really close to becoming good friends I would say. With my head held high, I strolled out of Algebra and took the path to the classroom of destiny.


End file.
